


Excess Energy

by ladydragon76



Series: Excess Energy [1]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: drift, character: hotrod, character: perceptor, character: springer, character: topspin, character: twin twist, kink: exhibitionism, kink: gangbang, kink: public sex, kink: voyeurism, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7461001#t7461001">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess Energy

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Sticky, Bondage, hints of D/s, Gangbang, Exhibitionism, Public Sex, Voyeurism, all consensual. Hope OP likes! :D Blurr sure did. Also, Canon? What Canon? I’m not sure if all these mech were Wreckers all at the same time, and I’m foregoing the research in favor of the fact that I find them all hot, and even if they weren’t, I call AU and declare it so. *sage nod* *flick-swishes magick wand* Enjoy!

**Title:** Excess Energy  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Excess Energy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Blurr/Wreckers  
 **Summary:** The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7461001#t7461001) **.  
 **Notes:** Sticky, Bondage, hints of D/s, Gangbang, Exhibitionism, Public Sex, Voyeurism, all consensual. Hope OP likes! :D Blurr sure did. Also, Canon? What Canon? I’m not sure if all these mech were Wreckers all at the same time, and I’m foregoing the research in favor of the fact that I find them all hot, and even if they weren’t, I call AU and declare it so. *sage nod* *flick-swishes magick wand* Enjoy!

 

**The Prompt**

_Situation:  
Blurr (the IDW style), tied up. Arms above him, blindfolded, legs with a spreader, the works. But there's a reason why. Being a racer and on the track for most of the time, he had plenty of opportunity to burn off the excess energy. But now? The Wreckers have had a dry run of action, and charge builds inside Blurr every day until it get's too unhealthy to keep it in, so he expells it the only way he can._

_Interfacing._

_So he wants himself to be tied up and let his comrades and friends have his way with him to get rid of the charge._

_What I would like to see:_  
-Pnp or sticky please.  
-A minimum of two overloads XD  
-Blurr WANTING and ENJOYING this. (In other words, I'd love it to be consensual). 

_Extra Bonus:  
-Drift and Perceptor taking Blurr at the same time *swoons*_

 

**Excess Energy**

 

“What is with you lately?”

“Hm?” Blurr asked, stopping his pacing to blink up at Springer.

Springer visibly sought patience, and Blurr grinned. “What is wrong with you? I know everyone’s bored, but I’m ready to toss you out the airlock.”

Blurr stuck his lip out in a pout. “That’s not very nice. But! You’re right, and I can explain.” He paused, and Springer arched an optic ridge. Blurr sighed. Why didn’t Springer _ever_ want to play and flirt with him? “I’m overcharged.”

“You’re drunk?”

“No. Overcharged. We’ve been stuck in this tub, with nothing to do, and nowhere to go, and I can’t even run around in circles because it’s too small to get up enough speed to wear off the excess energy.”

“Oh-kay,” Springer said slowly. “Well, get over it, because it’s not like we can just land on some random planet for you to run around. We’re out here in the black for a reason.”

Blurr scowled. “Get over it?” He paused, tipping his head in consideration. “Fine. I will. You can help.” He smiled, and stepped forward, hands sliding up Springer’s chest to his shoulders.

“Forget it.” Springer grabbed Blurr’s wrists and lifted, setting Blurr back on the decking at arm’s length. “Go bother someone else.”

“Who?” Blurr asked sullenly, irritated by the rejection. Springer was a nice big mech, he was probably proportionate. Might even be a good time if he’d ever slagging relax and take the pole out of his aft.

“All of them for all I care. Whoever will put up with you. Just stop pacing outside of my slagging office!”

“It’s the longest hallway.”

“I don’t _care_!”

Blurr leaned back, optics wide for a moment, surprised by the volume of that bellow. Then he relaxed and smiled. “Ok.”

Springer rolled his optics, and went back into his office, somehow managing to make the swoosh of the door shutting sound as irritated as he had. Blurr snickered. All of them. Brilliant idea. And he knew just who to approach to help him set it all up.

Moments later he was in the ship’s lounge and sliding onto Twin Twist’s lap.

“Hi, Blurr. Why are you sitting on my brother?” Topspin asked, not looking up from the game board.

“His aft’s nice and warm,” Twin Twist commented. “And would you go already. You’ve got like two possible moves. Quit stalling.”

Blurr curled up, and grinned when Twin Twist wordlessly repositioned him more comfortably. Not being dropped on the floor was a good sign, and something Blurr hadn’t wanted repeated. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“It have something to do with why your aft’s this warm? Hah!” Twin Twist pushed his piece forward two grid squares, and Topspin heaved a sigh.

“It would have to since Blurr only comes to us when he wants ‘faced.”

Blurr stuck his lip out. “That’s not true.”

Topspin looked up at him, visor flashing a little. “It wasn’t a complaint.” Blurr frowned a little. Was that an insult? “You get a little…”

“Irritating,” Twin Twist supplied.

Blurr crossed his arms over his chest, and sulked for a moment. Well, about four seconds, then he squirmed around because he’d been sitting still too long. “So you’ll help me or not?”

“Soon as Tops ever takes his turn so I can win already.”

“What are you after?” Topspin asked, studying the board again.

Blurr could see five possible moves that would have him beating Twin Twist in as many turns, but he didn’t say anything. It was why he didn’t try to play games with the others. He would win, they would get sick of losing, and then he’d lose out on the only diversion he had left. He shifted again, ignoring as Twin Twist repositioned him in his lap. “Something public. Tie me up?”

Light swept over Topspin’s visor again. “Blindfold?”

“Not this time. I want to see Springer’s face.”

Twin Twist chuckled, fingers gliding with deceptive gentleness over the piping in Blurr’s side. “What’d he do this time?”

“Annoyed me.”

“Went to him first, huh?”

“No,” Blurr huffed, glaring across the game table. “He snapped at me because I was walking.”

Topspin pushed up his visor for the sole purpose of raising an optic ridge at Blurr. “For _walking_?”

Blurr narrowed his own optics even more. “Don’t say it like that! I was pacing the hall. I’m having a hard time sitting still right now. I wasn’t talking, or running, or doing anything to him. I wasn’t even stomping, or _trying_ to get his attention!” He paused, and then muttered, “Then he rejected me.”

Topspin released his visor, and tipped his helm as it dropped back into place. “All right.” Blurr shivered at the tone. He knew that tone of voice, and so did Twin Twist, his fingers tightening on Blurr. “So you want us to ‘face you in public when he’ll be by to see it?”

“No.” Blurr grinned as Twin Twist stiffened under him. “Well, yes, but I want _everyone_ to ‘face me where he’ll see.”

“While you’re bound and helpless?”

Blurr nodded, heat flashing though his systems at the thought. “The two of you can have me first if you like.”

Topspin exhaled a little heavily, but nodded. He looked down at the board, and shoved a game piece into the direct path of Twin Twist’s. “Let me go get a few things.”

“I hate when he throws the game,” Twin Twist muttered as his twin left, and pushed his piece forward. The board flashed in victory, then shut down. Powerful hands tightened on Blurr’s frame. “ _I_ get you first.”

“If your brother lets you,” Blurr grinned, winding his hips around to grind his aft into Twin Twist’s lap. “I don’t mind though.”

~ | ~

Blurr sat on his heels, arms pulled over his head, wrists cuffed to a chain that hung taut from the ceiling. He was aroused and ready, and had been since Topspin had wound the polishing cloths around his wrists to protect them from the cuffs. He kept his knees spread, but panel shut despite the need making him have to sent overrides every few minutes.

“I’ll be watching,” Topspin said, voice soft and pitched only for Blurr to hear. “All you have to say today is ‘stop’. Understand?”

Blurr nodded, optics locked on Topspin’s, the other’s visor having been pushed up. It was a sign. He was _watching_ , in charge, and would protect Blurr even from himself. They’d played this game before, he and the twins, and Blurr knew he could let go completely. He needed to. He really shouldn’t have let the overcharge get so bad. Should have sought this earlier, but it was done now. This was happening, and he bit back a hungry moan.

“I say you’re done, you’re done. Understand?”

“Yes,” Blurr said, rocking up on his knees to push closer to Topspin. He knew that wasn’t happening, but the buzz of another’s EM field against his own sent the most delicious sparkles of pleasure over his sensornet.

“Explain to me again why you’ve got Blurr chained up in the middle of the lounge?” Hotrod asked.

“So we can frag him,” Drift said, sounding less sure than he was trying to look. Perceptor fidgeted beside him.

“Are you sure about this, Blurr?” Perceptor asked.

Topspin cupped Blurr’s cheek for a moment. “No one _has_ to participate. Twist and I can handle him.”

Hotrod snorted. “If he’s willing, count me in.”

“I’m more than willing,” Blurr said, glancing up at Topspin. They shared a look, and Topspin nodded. “Twist?” He walked away, and sat half on the edge of a table, arms crossed.

Blurr watched him, taking reassurance from the ready stance and attentive optics until Twin Twist knelt before him and turned his face. “Hard.” Not really a question.

“Yes.” Blurr gasped, panel snapping open under the light brush of Twin Twist’s fingers. His spike slid out, and he shivered as Twin Twist chuckled and grazed his fingers down the underside.

“Don’t think you’ll be using that much.” He circled the base, then plunged two fingers deep into Blurr’s valve.

“Ah!” Blurr’s back arched, body jerking toward Twin Twist as his valve nodes ignited.

“Need to hurry the slag up,” Hotrod muttered. Blurr searched until he found the mech, smirking to see the way he palmed his panel. He met Hotrod’s optics and moaned.

Or started too. He cut off on a gasp as Twin Twist gripped his chin and brought his face back around. “My turn right now.” Blurr shivered and nodded, though his optics flickered back to Hotrod.

“Twist,” Topspin’s warning voice. “Not today.”

Blurr glanced back in time to see Twin Twist lower his hand. “Fine.” His fingers twisted as they pulled out, then pushed back in hard, making Blurr gasp again. “Want more?”

“Yes.”

“Optics on me.”

That was fine. Blurr knew the others were watching, and that was enough. He could tease them without looking at them. He kept his optics locked on Twin Twist’s, panting as he rode the mech’s fingers. Once he was sure of Blurr’s obedience, Twin Twist released his chin, and gripped Blurr’s hip, pulling him forward. Blurr shuddered and moaned as Twin Twist removed his fingers, pulling up and along his spike. He pushed his fingers into Blurr’s mouth, optics dim as he watched Blurr suck off his own lubricant.

Twin Twist nodded, just a short, barely perceptible dip of his chin, then he grabbed Blurr’s hips tight with both hands, lifted, and hilted himself in one piercing thrust.

Blurr threw his head back, a high wail echoing off the lounge walls. He pulled against the chain as Twin Twist moved him, lifting and dropping him onto his spike rather than pushing into Blurr. It hurt just enough to accentuate the pleasure as it took over. Blurr brought his helm forward, mouth open, panting, optics finding and holding Twin Twist’s. A low growl, and the pace picked up.

One of Twin Twist’s hands slipped up, fingers curling around the piping in Blurr’s side. He squeezed, fingers tangling and tugging at sensitive wires. Blurr whimpered, trying to wriggle around so the spike driving into him would hit the right places. Twin Twist smirked, and pulled Blurr down even harder, slamming against ceiling nodes. Once, twice…

Blurr stiffened on the third, helm falling back and body shaking. “Twist,” he whispered, knowing what hearing his name would do to the other mech. Hot transfluid washed over his nodes, making him moan, his overload extended. He was left trembling in aftershocks and whimpering at the loss as Twin Twist pulled out of him.

“Good.” Not really a question.

“Yes,” Blurr whispered, relaxing to hang from the chain as Twin Twist stood and moved aside.

Hotrod was in front of him in the next moment. “Fragging hot. You sure this is cool?” His hands were already on Blurr, caressing the smooth plating with eager strokes and squeezes.

“Yes,” Blurr said, pushing up on his knees, mouth catching Hotrod’s. As kisses went it lacked finesse, his own need making him graceless.

Hotrod pulled back, grinning, then shifted, moving behind Blurr. “You like seeing, right?” Blurr purred as Hotrod’s panel clicked and he slowly pushed his spike in. “Watch Perceptor’s face,” he whispered. “Watch Drift. I think they want you too.”

Blurr did as told, optics dimming as Hotrod’s hand wrapped around his spike, stroking in a slow counter-motion to his thrusts. Hotrod groaned by his audial.

Perceptor squirmed under the attention, face beginning to glow as Blurr watched. He smiled, pushing back into Hotrod. “Wanna?” he asked, optics raking Perceptor’s frame. Not really ‘pretty’, not sleek and gorgeous like Drift beside him, but strong, attractive in his own way. If Blurr could think more clearly, he’d probably be able to reason out how that subtle strength inside Perceptor radiated out, making him interesting. Making him someone Blurr genuinely wanted right then.

Pleasure tingled through his systems as the charge built. “Blurr,” Hotrod murmured, speeding up, hand squeezing insistently now on Blurr’s spike.

Blurr bit at his lower lip, soft sounds escaping as Hotrod worked them faster, held him tighter with an arm around his middle. He glanced at Topspin, and whimpered. Dark, cobalt optics watched him, one hand petting his kneeling twin’s helm as Twin Twist sucked his spike.

Lust tightened into a knot in Blurr’s belly, then burst outward. He curled forward, arms pulled up by his bonds, crying out with the pleasure. Hotrod’s hands tightened on him and Blurr thrashed, arching back. Hotrod bit his neck and growled through his own overload.

They hung there, still for a moment. Blurr shuddered, squirmed, valve squeezing and purposely rolling down the length of Hotrod’s spike.

“Uh! Slag!” Hotrod pulled out, and Blurr whined, pushing back into his lap for more.

He tugged at the chains, and looked over at Topspin, then Perceptor. “Take him,” Topspin said.

“I… We have never-“

“He’s willing or you wouldn’t have been asked here.” Topspin’s voice was low, deep with that edge of hunger Blurr knew.

“Please,” Blurr gasped. He leaned back into Hotrod, who was still holding him, trying to calm him, but Blurr was beyond being calmed right now.

“Come on,” Drift said, and pushed off the wall. He motioned Hotrod away, his own hands smooth over Blurr’s chest plates. “Can you handle both of us together?”

“Oh, Pit yes!” Heat flooded Blurr at the thought, and watched Perceptor, begging with his optics.

Perceptor stood silently for a moment, face still tinted and hot, then strode over. “Stop us if it hurts.”

“Make it hurt.”

“Don’t make it hurt,” Topspin ordered.

“We won’t,” Perceptor said, crouching in front of Blurr. Blurr whined again, trying to press closer against their frames. “You _will_ say if it hurts.” Voice of command, and Blurr was beyond not following a given order.

“Yes.”

Perceptor pressed close, then laid down beneath Blurr. Blurr rolled his hips down, purring at the heat he could feel through Perceptor’s panel. Drift settled behind him, mouth hot on Blurr’s neck. Perceptor’s panel clicked first, his spike sliding out between them, then Drift’s. Blurr pushed back, rocking and earning a gasp.

“Up,” Drift ordered, forearms sliding under the backs of Blurr’s thighs and lifting. “And be still.”

Blurr pulled against the chain, helm falling back to Drift’s shoulder as he was maneuvered and positioned, his legs pulled wider. He keened, impatient, shaking as he felt a nudge against his valve. He looked down, watching as Perceptor guided his and Drift’s spikes together into him. He panted, fast, low sounds coming out with every breath.

Stretched, filled, and with nothing grounding him, Blurr began begging them to move. More, harder, faster. Anything. Just _move_!

He was only vaguely conscious of movement in the room, and that only because he was tuned into Topspin’s reactions. Topspin tensed, but didn’t say stop, so Blurr ignored it and focused of Perceptor’s calm face beginning to morph with wanton desire. He and Drift pistoned in and out, alternating. Need coiled tight and low, and Blurr clutched at the chain, pleading. Perceptor’s hands on his waist, pulled him down harder, and Blurr screamed, valve spooling tight.

They plunged together into him, Drift leaning harder against Blurr’s back, one hand clawing at Perceptor’s abdominal plating. He thrust deep, growling, and Perceptor cried out.

Drift pulled away first, lifting Blurr off Perceptor.

“No! Primus, please no!” Blurr had been close again, loved their reactions, wanted- _needed_ more. His valve clutched at nothing, and he looked around frantically for Topspin. That was when he saw Springer, and whimpered.

Blue optics were dark, hands fisted. Springer looked torn between being furious and ready to overload.

“He’s willing,” Topspin said. A glance showed Blurr that he’d made Twin Twist stop for the moment. Blurr whimpered. Primus! One of them. He didn’t care which.

Something broke loose inside Springer, and he was suddenly there in front of Blurr. Large, powerful hands gripped Blurr’s waist and lifted. He heard the click of a panel, and then was being lowered, filled again. Blurr wrapped his legs around Springer’s waist, the height giving him enough slack in the chain to bring his arms forward, elbows to either side of Springer’s helm in an attempt to hold him closer.

Blurr rolled his hips into each thick push of Springer’s spike. He pressed his face to Springer’s, panting, hot air from Springer's vents brushing his face. “Blurr.” Springer’s mouth captured his, tongue sweeping in. Blurr clung to him, need burning inside him, the charge building until he felt like he was going to explode. Springer thrust deep, grinding into him, rolling perfectly over that ceiling node at the back of his valve, and Blurr shattered. He arched back in a silent scream, Springer continuing to drive into him. Blurr shook and sobbed, hearing as Springer moaned, rocking them slowly to a stop.

Blurr hung from the chain, and didn’t help as Springer pulled him up, letting his helm drop against the green shoulder. His vents cycled fast, and he was in absolutely no hurry to leave the half-cuddle Springer held him in.

The cuffs were unlocked, and Blurr’s arms lowered. “I’ll take him,” Topspin said, and Blurr gasped as he was lifted off Springer’s spike.

“Is he ok?”

Blurr slitted open his optics to look at Springer, hand reaching out to stroke over his helm as Topspin cradled him in his arms.

“He’s fine. Thanks, guys. Come on, Twist.”

Blurr wrapped his arms around Topspin’s neck, and purred. He curled into Topspin’s arms as he was squeezed closer, then let recharge take him.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
